


Loth-cat found

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: История о фауне и переходящих правах собственности.(Снова маленькая фигня для друзей по мотивам трёпа, ролеплея и общих шуток :))





	Loth-cat found

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается героям телеграм-канала Дранкен Кейнан, особенно блистательному коту и великолепной Гере :))

— Так, — сказала Гера, и Эзра нервно моргнул. — Что здесь происходит?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Эзра.

— Игнорируй, — бросил ей Кейнан, проходя мимо.

— Я бы и рада, — ответила Гера, — но у меня в каюте крыса.

Кейнан вернулся на два шага назад и вопросительно посмотрел на Геру.

— Крыса?

— Да. Одна из тех, с которыми ты любишь пирожки. Только не в пирожке. Отдельная крыса.

— Живая? — с интересом уточнил Кейнан.

Гера глянула на него недобро.

— Дохлая, Кейнан. Если б она была живая, поверь, ты бы уже знал.

— Ну да, — согласился Кейнан, — и она наверняка в любом случае уже была бы снова дохлая.

— Именно, — подтвердила Гера. — Соображаешь. Иногда. Что напоминает мне снова об Эзре.

Эзра, успевший бочком уже прокрасться почти до самого выхода, замер и обречённо вздохнул.

— Почему у меня на подушке лежит дохлая крыса? — требовательно спросила Гера.

— А почему я должен знать ответ? — развёл руками Эзра.

Гера приподняла левую бровь.

Кейнан приподнял правую.

Эзра подумал, что такая выдающая симметричность требует достойного ответа и приподнял обе.

— Это вот это лицо ты имеешь в виду всегда, когда говоришь, что Эзра сделал лицо? — негромко спросила Гера.

— Да, примерно, — ответил Кейнан, критически рассматривая Эзру. — Это одно из них. Там несколько вариантов, в зависимости от тяжести ситуации. Судя по этому — тяжесть средняя.

— Ага, — кивнула Гера, — как знакомо. Видимо, что-то джедайское.

— Эй, в смысле? Я не… — заспорил было Кейнан, но Гера предостерегающе подняла указательный палец, Кейнан закатил глаза и замолк. А Гера переключилась обратно на Эзру.

— Эзра?

— А ты с ним не можешь продолжить? — заискивающе поинтересовался Эзра, кивнув на Кейнана.

— Могла бы, — ласково ответила Гера, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не он принёс крысу мне на подушку.

— Спасибо, — язвительно отозвался Кейнан.

— А мне вот непонятно, почему ты так уверена! — с вызовом заявил Эзра. — Может это… подарок!

— Помоги мне, Депа Биллаба… — пробормотал Кейнан, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Он мне сто лет подарков не дарил, — по-прежнему ласково объяснила Гера и похлопала Кейнана по плечу. — И если б решил подарить дохлую крысу, додумался бы хотя бы ленточкой повязать.

— Я бы даже в коробочку положил, — добавил Кейнан.

— А она без коробочки и без ленточки, — резюмировала Гера. — Значит, не он.

— То есть тебя всё-таки только отсутствие ленточки смутило, да? — уточнил Кейнан.

— Это было решающим аргументом, да. Можно мне продолжить с твоим падаваном или ты хочешь ещё что-то спросить, дорогой?

Кейнан сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Гера открыла рот, чтобы начать.

— Эзра, — уныло сказал за неё Эзра. — Я знаю, как меня зовут. Вы не даёте забыть.

— О, — обрадовалась Гера и взглянула на Кейнана. — Мне сейчас пришло кое-что в голову, а ты не поэтому имя-то...

Эзра, воспользовавшись моментом, сделал ещё маленький шажок в сторону выхода и со скрежетом подвинул что-то ногой. Гера молниеносно обернулась к нему. Эзра мгновенно сделал лицо. Гера сделала шаг в сторону и попыталась заглянуть ему за спину. Эзра сделал шаг в том же направлении. Гера сдвинула брови и скрестила руки на груди. Эзра вздохнул и отошёл в сторону.

— Шлем? — удивлённо спросила Гера. — Просто твой очередной шлем? И что...

— МААААУ, — сказал лот-кот, вылезая из шлема.

— Мог не так эффектно хотя бы? — буркнул ему Эзра. Кот повёл ухом и моргнул Гере.

— Лот-кот, — прокомментировал Кейнан.

— Сила твоя растёт, — загробным голосом отозвалась Гера. — Как ты понял, мастер-джедай?

— Ой всё, — сказал Кейнан. — Забудь вообще, что я здесь.

— Это непросто, когда ты блещешь проницательностью.

— Эзра, кот, крыса… — напомнил Кейнан. — Не отвлекайся.

— Я всё могу объяснить, — заявил Эзра. — Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Серьёзно? — с фальшивым участием спросила Гера. — Вы обручены? Это твой брат-близнец? Твой шлем ушёл гулять и принёс в подоле кота? Ты хочешь нам с Кейнаном что-то сказать, Эзра? Не бойся, мы примем тебя таким, какой ты есть, и всё равно будем любить. Правда, дорогой?

— Правда, дорогая, — в тон ей ответил Кейнан, правда, слегка подпортив впечатление подрагивающим от смеха голосом.

— Ты посмотри на него, — с умилением сказала Гера, — у него даже голос дрожит.

Кейнан не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Я вас ненавижу, — сообщил Эзра. — Вы бесчувственные, оба. Кот лучше вас. Поэтому он здесь и будет с нами жить. Он мой единственный друг! А тебе, Гера, между прочим, он даже крысу в подарок принёс!

— Кееейнаааан? — угрожающе протянула Гера и повернулась к нему.

Кейнан развёл руками.

— Я в первый раз слышу про этого кота!

— Врёшь! — мстительно рявкнул Эзра.

— Кейнан? — ласково повторила Гера. — Ты мне врёшь?

— Ну… ладно. Я слышал про кота, но я его не разрешал!

— МААААУ, — сказал кот, подошёл, сел у ног Геры, потрогал её ботинок лапкой и преданно посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Хм, — сказала Гера.

— Миу, — сказал кот и ткнулся лбом в её ногу.

— Какой хороший котик, — нежно сказала Гера, наклонилась и почесала кота за ухом.

— МРРРРРРРРР, — сказал хороший котик и упал на спину.

Гера села на корточки и почесала хорошему котику живот.

Эзра посмотрел на Кейнана. Кейнан беззвучно артикулировал: «КРЫСА» и кивнул в сторону каюты Геры. Эзра закатил глаза и так же беззвучно ответил: «ДА УБЕРУ Я».

— Надо же, какой милый, — ворковала Гера, а кот вытягивал лапки и обнимал её за руку. — И крыс ловит! 

«СЕЙЧАС УБЕРИ», — настаивал Кейнан.

«ДА ПОДОЖДИ», — отвечал Эзра.

— Правда нормальные коты ловят в доме и уносят на улицу, а ты ловишь на улице и несёшь в дом, но у нас же два джедая, да, котик? Они же тебе объяснят, да?

«ЭЗРА!»

«КЕЙНАН!» — и дальше быстро и неразборчиво.

«ЧТО?» — не понял Кейнан.

— Он тебя хоть кормил, котик? Или так в шлеме впроголодь и держал?

Эзра с готовностью открыл рот, чтобы начать заново, но Кейнан замахал руками.

«НЕ НАДО, ОСТАНОВИСЬ».

«ТОЧНО?»

«ДА!»

«КАК СКАЖЕШЬ», — со смирением, больше похожим на торжество, согласился Эзра.

И пока Кейнан, закрыв глаза, сокрушённо качал головой, пытаясь объяснить самому себе и Депе Биллабе в своей голове, зачем он вообще вёл этот диалог, Эзра спросил Геру со всей жалостливостью, на какую был способен:

— Так можно мне его оставить?

Гера взяла кота на руки, поднялась и посадила его себе на плечо.

— Нууу, — протянула она.

— Можно, можно, да? — обрадовался Эзра.

— Пожалуй, мне можно его оставить, — ответил Гера.

Коту было разрешено жить на Призраке, по крайней мере, пока Призрак на Лотале, «а там посмотрим», сказала Гера. Кот был ласковый, милый, только очень громкий и…

— ЭЗРА!!!

— Да ну что опять-то я сделал, УЧИТЕЛЬ?!

И Кейнан выходил из каюты, держа за хвост дохлую крысу.

— Это кот Геры между прочим, не мой!

— Хочешь, чтобы я попросил её похоронить крысу?

— Нет. Давай сюда.


End file.
